


Go to Sleep

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [156]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words bend, scratch and pure.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/618924390341574656/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-all-the)

“I can’t sleep,” Stiles said as he scratched his chin.

Beside him, Jackson let out a groan of pure frustration. “If you’d be quiet and actually _tried_ , you might.”

“I can’t help it, I’m too used to Derek. It’s weird sharing a bed with you, you are too bendy.”

“What?” Jackson turned his head to glare at Stiles.

“I don’t know! Derek is warm and unmovable, but also very soft. You are just bony and… bendy. Dude, shut up, stop laughing.”

“Only you, Stiles, would call your husband ‘unmovable’. Go to _sleep_ so we can go home tomorrow.”

Stiles sighed.


End file.
